Dating Games
by Warfang
Summary: Okay, this fell into my head. What would happen if Finn and Cyclonis went on a date?


I do not own Storm Hawks! And this is just an idea that landed in my head. I am not giving up on DA/Finn, I just wanted to try my hand at….Finn and Cyclonis on a date.

Yeah, I know, I know. Summer vacation starts and instead of updating my stories, I write a one-shot.

On with the Story! (Seriously guys, this isn't even romance)

Finn strolled through the streets of Terra Sahaar. He had finally put in his allotment to the fund by working at a pub washing dishes. Any money he made from last week on was his own.

Piper set the lowest amount the fund had to have at any time, while Aerrow maintained what the highest limit would be. So far, being able to trade tokens for crystals and other goods had gotten them far in the fight against Cyclonia.

It sucked that as an unregistered Squadron, the Council couldn't fund them.

Ah well. It was nice being able to worry about buying soap that wouldn't chew the colors out of his regular clothes. Finn strolled along, eyeing the vendors.

He was dressed in dark blue pants with a cream colored blue t-shirt. They weren't even patched.

Getting a snack and heading back to the Condor so he could find out how much longer they were on stake out for some Cylonian deal going down would help him figure out how much more money he could earn.

Crack.

Usually the sound of bone breaking was accompanied by a pained scream. Finn doubled back to see a girl lying on the ground, clutching her ankle.

No one else seemed to have heard the noise.

Then again, it was the middle of the day- not the heat of the day, but rather the height of business that the vendors would see. It was very loud. Finn doubted anyone who didn't hear bones snapping as often as he did would be able to place the sound for what it was.

Sauntering over to the girl, he reached out a hand.

"That sounded like a nasty fall. Need some help?"

"I think my ankle's sprained." The girl was ashen faced, her lips pressed firm to keep any sign of pain in. Too bad that repressing pain was a sign that you were in pain.

Finn knelt done. The girl looked to by about the weight Piper was, and he could easily carry that weight.

"I know a Healer around here. Would you like me to take you there?"

"I- I'm meeting someone."

Finn paused. Shit. If he was a girl, he would definitely want to chase away help from an unknown stranger.

"My name's Finn. I'm a Storm Hawk. I swear I can take you to the healer just three tents down and two inside a lane. I can bring you to whomever your meeting and have them come along as well, if you want."

The girl seemed to focus on the words Storm Hawks. Then she eyed him.

"You aren't wearing a Storm Hawks uniform." She miffed at him.

Finn repressed a grin, before letting it show.

"That's because we aren't fighting Cyclonians on neutral territory. In fact, I just finished being a bus boy for a pub around here. What's your name?"

"Thrush. My name's Thrush. My parents were going to be so original and name me Humming, but…"

Finn nodded. What was with people and naming their kids after birds? Slipping his arm under her knees and the other arm around her lower back, he waited for her arms to go around his neck before he hefted her up.

Sparring with Aerrow and Junko certainly gave him experience in weight lifting, even if it was the usual pivot throw defense move.

She was very light, and the walk to the Healer's Tent went by easily enough, without bumping into anyone.

Okay, so Finn walked over most of the people in the way, but he was very agile. The only problem was not stressing the break when there wasn't a stretcher, and no way to go to the Healer's Tent and bring one back.

Terra Sahaar was neutral territory, not a safe zone. Leaving a defenseless girl in the near alley way….Finn repressed a shudder. He was not going to stand outside the Healer's tent and ruin all that hard work by jostling the girl.

Well, she was a young woman. From her curves, she had apparently started what Piper deemed 'the curse of why women are so bloody'. Finn made sure to be out of Piper's way when the fifth of each month was going by.

Stepping into the common area where patients identity where secreted away from treatment and prying eyes, Finn strolled over to the desk.

"One broken ankle." He stated to the receptionist. "Is there a cot available?"

"It's sprained." Thrush frowned at him, and then attempted to move her foot to prove him wrong. She passed out from the pain.

The receptionist actually leapt over the desk to grip the injured leg and ran light fingers over the break.

"This way." Finn followed the woman into the back. Setting her down on the cot, Finn stepped back as a Crystal was brought out.

The aged Healer ran a diagnostic over the ankle, and then set about aligning the bones correctly. The receptionist led Finn out to the waiting room.

She poured tea and offered him fruit, before settling across from him. "Can you pay?"

In answer, Finn reached in and pulled out his money bag. He tossed the whole thing down. He knew the equivalent was to roughly twenty power crystals, but it was all that he had on him.

She shifted through it and picked out fifteen power crystals worth. Finn raised an eyebrow. The receptionist shrugged. "You helped me last week. You threw the bet in my favor, and my brother is now out of a murder charge that the magistrate is now finding out he didn't commit. He would have been dead this morning if not for you."

Finn nodded and didn't comment. So she had picked up that he threw it. So long as she didn't spread it around, then he would be safe.

She handed the pouch back to him. Finn made himself comfortable, and passed the hours until Thrush came back around just chatting with her.

A crystal glowed to the side. Excusing herself, the receptionist left to go see the customer. There was a low murmur of voices, and Thrush was mentioned.

Ah, that must be the male friend she mentioned.

A curtain shifted, and muted footsteps vanished into the ward. When the receptionist appeared again, her brown eyed brother followed.

There was a slight family resemblance showed in the way Finn gravitated to him. Both of them were pale, with silky black hair and deep brown eyes. The brother sat adjacent to Finn, eyeing him.

Finn smiled and extended his hand. "Finn, Storm Hawk. She broke her ankle and I brought her here."

"I'm Sparrow, Thrush's brother."

"Sure it isn't Robin?"

Finn slapped a hand over his mouth from the knee jerk reaction. Sparrow laughed. A deep, soothing chuckle. It was rusted, as though he didn't laugh often, unprovoked, at a sudden opportunity.

Finn lowered his hand. "Ah, actually, they wanted to name her Humming and they were going to name me Robin. How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess."

The rest of the evening was passed in quiet chatter. Finn left for his job, serving as an Usher at a little show that was for adults only.

So what if he didn't tell everyone he was a Storm Hawk? The job paid well enough and he personally knew the owner. The pay would be three times what he gave to the receptionist.

Some of the money would go to Piper's emergency fund, which had been drained on more than one occasion. Aerrow just ignored that there was an emergency fund until they had to pay for major repairs that still kept the Condor afloat.

Given the beating the Condor had taken, Finn would sometimes whisper to her how she was so amazing, to still be going.

He never admitted to Stork that the doors creaked and groaned but never squeaked after that.

Coming out of the theater at five in the morning to walk into Thrush and Sparrow on his way to the Condor was a slight jolt.

Finn softly called over to them. Turning around, they waved at him. Thrush was gingerly testing her weight on her foot with the aid of a cane, and they were making their way to the motels on the Terra.

Finn caught up with them.

"So, everything turn out okay? You didn't pay twice, did you?"

"No, the receptionist had it covered. Turned out, that was her brother who healed Thrush. Something about a partial debt?" Sparrow raised an eyebrow at Finn.

Finn kept his face neutral.

Getting the hint, Sparrow turned the subject to their shopping spree. Apparently, their parents were off on a dig, and had told them to go buy whatever as a birthday present.

"But I'd never thought we'd find a Storm Hawk here."

"Eh, we're buying some more parts for the Condor. In the decade that the Storm Hawks have been gone, some technological marvels have been heralded to the engineering field. The Condor was built to last, but sometimes, the parts just aren't there."

Sparrow nodded. Thrush was unusually quiet. When Finn said goodbye and headed back the way they came, her free arm shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Ah, I, that is, can we?" She floundered.

Finn smiled at her. "Bazaar Café, two o'clock tomorrow? We can talk and find out if you're actually smitten with me, or just grateful."

The way Thrush's face lit up a bright red was an indication that he hit the nail on the head. "Okay, see you at two."

"Night."

"Take care, Finn." She called after him. Finn waved an arm and headed into the dark.

Dark Ace looked down at Master Cyclonis. "A date, Master?"

"Oh, shut up. He couldn't hurt me. I just want one normal date, and besides, if he's busy earning money and flirting with me, the more Snipe and Ravess can get done. You keep monitoring the Condor."

Thrush turned and walked inside the Cyclonian owned motel. Dark Ace followed, wondering if the Storm Hawk was ready to get his heart broken.

* * *

><p>Finn walked in on Piper and Aerrow kissing.<p>

"You two did that on purpose, didn't you?" The broke apart and grinned at him.

"Well, we figured next time you'll call in that you'll be gone for more than an hour next time you take a stroll." Piper stated.

"I helped someone to the Healer's Tent wound up getting interrogated by her brother. It was only my good charms that landed me a date of gratitude with her tomorrow."

It wasn't until Finn was turning to head to his room, away from Piper and Aerrow that he called over his shoulder-

"And Aerrow likes it with more tongue!"

* * *

><p>The day broke bright and early with sweltering heat. After making sure he wouldn't chafe, Finn set about getting his share of chores for the morning done.<p>

He downed four water bottles and slapped five Crystals worth of tokens in the grocery payment. Then he showered and dried, sweating even more. Once he was dry and actually smelled clean, he headed out. One thirty in the afternoon, and a quick dash to the shade meant he made it there by one fifty to order a tall cold drink and wait for Thrush.

She showed up at four minutes past two, walking gingerly.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

Finn handed her his refill with a fresh glass, and leaned back. "Nah, it's okay. I just got here myself. I was thinking, perhaps a light lunch, my treat?"

Thrush nodded and grabbed a menu. She straightened it right side up after a few minutes. When the waitress came back, Finn ordered some bread and cheese with a second glass, and Thrush asked for a fruit platter.

They spent the next three hours talking.

It wasn't about any important stuff. They were able to steer clear of the war that surrounded them for the three hours. Instead, Finn talked to her about music, and tuning his Skimmer.

She talked about painting and scribing for extra money. Finn joked about puns and homonyms, and she laughed so hard, Finn handed her a napkin. She couldn't catch the breath to thank him. They passed the time reciting some of their favorite stories, or why they liked Skimmers over Heli-Scooters.

* * *

><p>When he realized how late it was, Finn offered to buy her dinner, but Thrush brushed off the suggestion.<p>

"My big brother is cooking dinner tonight. Why don't you stay?"

Finn agreed, and then ducked out of sight to send a message back to the Condor that he would be getting home late.

Then he set off with Thrush.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Finn's going to be late. Well, at least we won't have to worry about skipping dinner." Junko went about setting food into the pot and turning the heat on.<p>

Piper and Aerrow wondered what crazy idiot thought a hot stew would be nice in a desert. Stork interrupted Junko.

"Let's stick with a salad with fruit, shall we? I hear that we have a heat wave coming through before it gets to freezing temperatures tonight."

* * *

><p>Finn yawned. Dinner had been wonderful. Sparrow made delicious sandwiches and milk, with chilled fruit afterwards. Thrush and Sparrow knew the craziest stories (then again, Finn was never going to tell anyone that he was eaten by a Verroc) and they passed midnight before realizing the time.<p>

"Ah, I have to go back in to work. See you two later."

"Aren't you about to drop dead?" Thrush asked. Finn laughed as he headed for the door.

"Actually, I'm the kind of person who only needs six hours of sleep every three days to keep going. Aerrow forces me to sleep at least some each night, but I function a bit differently from others."

Sparrow and Thrush looked shocked for a moment, and then Thrush wrung her hands.

"Ah, uhm, your father….."

"Yeah, he's Cyclonian." Finn slipped out the door after that admittance.

* * *

><p>When he got back to the Condor, Aerrow was waiting for him. "Food's in the fridge. Go ahead, eat and get to bed. We'll be leaving in another week. We've finally figured out that Ravess is after some information about weak defense spots in Terra Gale. They're looking to start up the factory again. Once we've confirmed this, we'll head out to help Terra Gale. Telling them over the radio is too easy to get intercepted."<p>

"Yeah. Night."

Finn scarfed down the salad and fruit, before brushing his teeth and throwing his tokens (now worth about a hundred fifty power crystals) into his savings bin. Then he stripped and fell into bed.

The sheets smelled like Piper had been the one to make his bed after the he had to run out for the date leaving the clothes folded but not put away.

Well, she always liked to do one good deed a day.

* * *

><p>Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis went to bed and woke up promptly six hours later. After preparing, Cyclonis decided that while dating Finn was fun, she really should stop.<p>

It just wasn't funny how Finn went out of his way to help some random girl. Starting out to the Condor, Master Cyclonis waved Dark Ace to go on ahead.

She knew damn well that he shadowed her all the way to the Condor, saw the awkward goodbye were Finn made her feel better. He said that gratitude was easy to confuse with other emotions, and teases her out over a psychological word game.

Thrush laughs.

Then she says goodbye.

Finn watches her leave, and then ducks back inside the Condor.

"So, who was she?"

"A sweet girl I had a date with. We broke it off."

Finn went to check the chore board and run his laundry, while Aerrow went to find Radarr. There was something about that girl that grated on his nerves, and it wasn't that she just dumped his sharpshooter.

No, it was more of a 'should I tell Finn that Thrush looked a lot like Lark, and we all know who Lark is' discussion.

Well, on the bright side, at least Finn wasn't obliviously dating Dark Ace.

Author's Note:

If you liked it, Favorite it

If you want more Story Alert it

If you have something to say, Review it

If none of the above apply, thank you for your time to Read it

XD Okay, re-reading that last line, now I want to write a Storm Hawk fanfic where Finn is online dating Dark Ace and doesn't realize it, even when all his friends know. It would probably turn into a High School AU fic, too.

Muse: You have other stories to be updating

Me: I can do it all!

Muse: ….you're going to die.


End file.
